Jaki ojciec, taki
by RedHatMeg
Summary: Podczas pionierskiej podróży w czasie do roku 1948, Bruce i Tony sprowadzają do XXI wieku Howarda Starka. Teraz mają tylko pięć godzin, aby wysłać go z powrotem do domu. Uwaga" Tony jest miejscami OOC.


**Jaki ojciec, taki…**

To wszystko wydawało się Tony'emu surrealistyczne. Jasne, ostatnimi czasy miał styczność z rzeczami, które większość ludzi uznałaby za surrealistyczne (począwszy od własnoręcznie wybudowanego w afgańskiej jaskini robo-pancerza, a na walce z kosmitami z innego wymiaru u boku współczesnego Rippa van Winkle, zielonego mutanta, dwóch szpiegów i gościa rodem z Władcy Pierścieni skończywszy), ale sytuacja, w której się teraz znalazł, była po porostu dziwna i na swój sposób śmieszna. Zacznijmy jednak od początku…

Wszystko zaczęło się od pewnego pomysłu, który zaświtał Tony'emu po obejrzeniu wraz z resztą Avengersów ekranizacji _Wehikułu czasu_. Nagle Tony Stark pomyślał, jak byłoby zarąbiście, gdyby udało mu się stworzyć maszynę umożliwiającą podróże w czasie. Miał już pewne teoretyczne zaplecze (on i Bruce omówili to na wszystkie możliwe sposoby), nie mówiąc już o odpowiedniej technologii. Reszta drużyny na początku uważała ten pomysł za niedorzeczny (w końcu każdy wie, że nie ma na tym świecie czegoś takiego, jak podróże w czasie…), potem jednak zmienili zdanie – Bruce wyraził chęć współtworzenia maszyny czasu, Steve i Thor poprosili ich o możliwość odwiedzenia kilku epok, a Clint i Natasha próbowali odwieźć obu naukowców od tego pomysłu, mówiąc, że podróże w czasie mogą mieć niemiłe implikacje. Tony jednak pomachał do nich ręką, zapewniając, że widział _Powrót do przyszłości_ już tyle razy, że wie jak postępować, aby nie pozostawić kompletnego burdelu w linii czasowej.

Tak więc pracowali – Tony i Bruce – ramię w ramię, ręka w rękę, ołówek w ołówek, konfigurator cząsteczkowy w konfigurator cząsteczkowy. Każdą wolną chwilę spędzali na zrealizowanie tego pomysłu, widząc oczami wyobraźni te wszystkie zarąbiste rzeczy, które będą w stanie zrobić, kiedy wreszcie ich urządzenie ruszy. W założeniu miał to być przenośny portal, wykorzystujący energię reaktora łukowego, ale prototyp był wielkości pierwszego komputera – zajmował jedną trzecią pracowni Starka, i okazał się być tak delikatny, że nie wytrzymał przeciążenia i wybuchł. W ciągu paru tygodni udało im się zmniejszyć portal do dwóch przenośnych przekaźników, które przyczepiało się do wybranej ściany albo kładło na ziemi; wybierało się na prawym przekaźniku datę i miejsce i czekało aż zadziała „naukowa magia". Nawet Tony nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że stworzenie działającego i funkcjonalnego portalu czasowego zajęło im tak mało czasu. Nie trzeba mówić, że jego ego powiększyło się do jakiejś dziesiątej potęgi.

Ich pierwsze wyprawy w czasie ograniczały się do kilku minut wstecz. Zanim mieliby ruszyć się kiedykolwiek dalej, przeprowadzili kilka eksperymentów. Eksperymenty te polegały na tym, że Bruce albo Tony umieszczali na stole jakiś przedmiot (latarkę, ciastko, tarczę Kapitana, łuk Hawkeye'a…), odczekiwali godzinę, a potem cofali się o tę godzinę, zabierali przedmiot ze stołu i powracali do właściwego czasu. Odkryli wtedy dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze – podróże w czasie nie wywoływały u nich żadnych skutków ubocznych – ani mdłości, ani bólów głowy, ani nawet przyśpieszonego bicia serca, które mogłoby obudzić Tego Drugiego. Po drugie – po powrocie zawsze okazywało się, że przedmiot, który zabrali, nadal znajdował się na tym samym miejscu, mimo że mieli przy sobie jego odpowiednik z przeszłości. Po jakimś czasie (jak później ustalali, pięć godzin po każdej wyprawie w przeszłość) orientowali się, że owa rzecz, którą pozostawili w teraźniejszości, znikała. Wtedy zrozumieli, że wszelkie zmiany w linii czasowej następowały z pięciogodzinnym opóźnieniem.

**Malibu, 26 października, 2012, godzina 13:18**

Tym razem mieli wyruszyć w o wiele dalszą przeszłość. Chcieli zabrać Kapitana, ale ten długo zastanawiał się, gdzie się wybrać (chociaż bardzo korciło go, aby pojawić się na umówionej randce z agentką Carter, pomyślał, że mógłby przez swoje nagłe pojawienie się sprawić Peggy ból; poza tym nie był do końca pewien, czy byłby w stanie się na to zdobyć), aż w końcu powiedział, że rezygnuje, bo nie jest emocjonalnie gotów na podróż w czasie. Decyzja więc spadła na Tony'ego, bo – jak sam twierdził – jako twórca projektu ma do tego prawo.

Wybrał pierwszą datę, która przyszła mu do głowy – 12 listopada, 1948 rok. Nie wiedział, dlaczego akurat ta, ale tak czy inaczej, przebrał się wraz z Bruce'm w stroje z epoki i obaj przygotowali się do pionierskiej podróży w czasie. Byli bardzo podekscytowani, chociaż Bruce starał się tego nie okazywać.

- To co? – spytał i spojrzał na swojego towarzysza. – Gotowy?

- A jakże! – odparł Tony. – Może nawet spotkamy młodego Hefnera!

- Pamiętasz, co ustaliliśmy? – wtrącił jeszcze doktor. – Tylko spacerek po mieście ewentualnie kawka, żadnych pochopnych działań. Nie możemy rzucać się w oczy.

Kiedy ustawili datę, pomiędzy oboma przekaźnikami pojawiła się ściana niebieskiej energii. W końcu Tony i Bruce przekroczyli próg oddzielający rok 2012 od 1948 i znaleźli się w przeszłości.

**Nowy Jork, 12 listopada, 1948, godzina 15:22**

Znaleźli się na pustym placu. Odczepili przekaźniki od ściany po stronie prowadzącej do XXI wieku (zrobili to jednocześnie, bo przekaźniki musiały stać na tej samej linii i w tej samej pozycji, aby przerwany obwód nie zamknął przejścia), wyłączyli je i włożyli do kieszeni. Jeszcze przez chwilę podziwiali otoczenie. Nowy Jork z lat czterdziestych – szare uliczki, architektura w stylu Art Deco, nieco dalej mężczyźni w płaszczach i filcowych kapeluszach, oraz kobiety w eleganckich, prostych sukienkach, które już zwiastowały fasony lat pięćdziesiątych… Choć przenosili się w czasie już od kilku tygodni, tym razem czuli się inaczej. Tym razem byli w stanie oglądać Nowy Jork z czasów sprzed swoich narodzin.

- To co robimy najpierw? – zapytał Bruce i przeniósł wzrok na Tony'ego.

- No cóż… – Przez chwilę Tony wyglądał, jakby coś rozważał, ale zaraz potem uśmiechnął się i odparł: – Jest takie jedno miejsce. Nawet niedaleko. I Steve też tam bywał, zanim go zamroziło…

- No to prowadź – odrzekł doktor Banner, schodząc na bok i zachęcając go otwartą ręką.

Nie musiał tego dwa razy powtarzać. Tony z radością zaczął iść przed siebie, a Bruce podążył tuż obok niego. Szli jakiś czas zatłoczonymi uliczkami, skręcili ze dwa razy i ze trzy razy przeszli przez jezdnię. Co jakiś czas zatrzymywali się i podziwiali modele samochodów, które dotąd widzieli jedynie w muzeach, prywatnych kolekcjach albo katalogach poświęconych historii motoryzacji, a które to samochody jeździły masowo po ulicach. Mimo że wszystko wokoło należało do innej epoki Tony był w stanie rozpoznać poszczególne punkty odniesienia i zaprowadzić swojego kompana tam, gdzie chciał.

W końcu znaleźli się przed dinerem o nazwie „Charlotte's". Przez okno wyglądał jak każdy diner – długa lada z wysokimi krzesłami, za którą stała kobieta w sukience i fartuchu; wzdłuż wielkiego okna i przy niektórych ścianach stoliki z czerwonymi, skórzanymi siedzeniami, na ścianach zdjęcia i plakaty reklamowe… Mimo że niektóre sprzęty były z zupełnie innej epoki, Tony i tak rozpoznał to miejsce. Napawało go ono mieszanką nostalgii i goryczy. Przywodziło na myśl słodko-gorzkie wspomnienia. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego przyszedł właśnie tutaj. Może po prostu nie znał żadnej innej knajpy, która stałaby od lat czterdziestych i którą Kapitan Ameryka również by polecał.

- Tata mnie tu zabierał – powiedział w końcu, w tak cichy i niepodobny do siebie sposób, że wywołał zdumienie na twarzy doktora Bannera. – Lubił to miejsce. Twierdził, że tutaj są najlepsze hamburgery.

Przez chwilę Bruce nie był pewien, co odpowiedzieć. Widząc jego konsternację, Tony rozchmurzył się i odparł nieco bardziej dziarsko:

- Dobra, sprawdźmy, czy staruszek miał rację. To nie może być gorsze niż Taco Bell.

- No cóż, shawarma to to na pewno nie jest – odrzekł Bruce.

W środku było już kilka, a w zasadzie całkiem sporo osób. Nie aż tak dużo, aby nie było wolnych miejsc, ale na tyle, aby dwóch Avengersów nie spostrzegło siedzącej w rogu postaci, pochylonej nad New York Timesem i popijającej powoli kawę. Gdyby Tony rzucił wzorkiem na mężczyznę w rogu, od razu przypomniałby sobie stare zdjęcie z rodzinnego albumu; zdjęcie zrobione jeszcze w trakcie drugiej wojny światowej. Jednak nawet mimochodem nie zwrócił uwagi na ubranego w czarny garnitur i szary płaszcz jegomościa z charakterystycznymi wąsami, tylko od razu podszedł wraz z Bruce'm do lady, aby sprawdzić, co mogliby zjeść. Siedzący w rogu Howard Stark jednak również ich nie zauważył… Na początku.

- To co polecasz? – zapytał Bruce.

- A za moich czasów dawali tutaj niczego sobie frytki – odparł Tony. – Ale z drugiej strony, moje czasy dopiero mają nadejść…

- Ciszej – syknął do niego doktor Banner. – Pamiętasz, co ci mówiłem? To dotyczy również pochopnych zdań, wypowiadanych zbyt głośno w dinerach z 1948.

- Przecież i tak nikt nas nie słyszał – szepnął z zadziornym uśmieszkiem miliarder.

Miał rację. Nikt ich nie usłyszał. W dinerze każdy pochłonięty był własnymi sprawami. Na przykład Howard Stark, nieświadomy tego, że jego jeszcze nienarodzony potomek wkroczył do „Charlotte's", zajęty był czytaniem gazety.

- Chyba wezmę hamburgera – powrócił do właściwego tematu Tony.

- Naleśniki z serem brzmią nieźle – stwierdził Bruce.

- Jest pora obiadu. Będziesz jadł naleśniki na obiad? – Brew Iron Mana uniosła się do góry.

- Obiad równie dobry jak frytki – odrzekł doktor.

- Nagle nabrałem ochotę na stek – oznajmił Tony. – O, i jest pepsi cola.

- Gdzie? – Bruce nagle się ożywił.

Złożenie zamówienia zajęło im jakieś pięć minut. Cieszyli się, że nie wzięli ze sobą Thora, bo on pewnie zabrałby się za całą zawartość menu, a żaden z nich nie miał przy sobie dość pieniędzy (zwłaszcza z tamtych czasów), aby za to zapłacić. Tak czy inaczej, zdecydowali się jednak na hamburgery, bo nie zamierzali spędzić w '48 zbyt wiele czasu. Usiedli przy stoliku koło okna i zaczęli rozmawiać. Również wtedy nie zauważyli znajomego mężczyzny w rogu, chociaż zajęli miejsce tuż przed nim.

Howard przerwał czytanie Timesa i potarł obolałą głowę. Już miał powrócić do lektury, kiedy nagle usłyszał głos Tony'ego:

- Kto jest teraz prezydentem? Eisenhower?

- Eisenhower nie będzie prezydentem przez jakieś pięć lat. Teraz mamy prezydenturę Trumana.

- Na pewno, Bruce? Czy jesteś pewien, że nie był to Francis Delano Roosevelt?

Howard podniósł brew. Nawet dziecko wiedziało, że obecnie rządy sprawuje Truman, Roosevelt nie żyje, a Eisenhower jest generałem, a nie prezydentem. Tak się złożyło, że on znał osobiście zarówno generała Eisenhowera, jak i prezydenta Trumana, a nawet Roosevelt, kiedy jeszcze żył. Z jednej strony Howard chciał wyśmiać tego głupka, z drugiej – w jego pytaniu, w sposobie, w jaki zostało ono ujęte, było coś dziwnego. Zanim jednak zdążył zrozumieć, co właściwie, Bruce odpowiedział:

- Na pewno, Tony. Roosevelt już nie żyje. Nie do wiary jak bardzo twoja znajomość historii kuleje.

- No bo widzisz, przyjacielu, ja odrzucam rzeczywistość i tworzę własną.

- Ale o tym, że Zimna Wojna już jest, to wiesz?

- Tak. A wojna w Korei zacznie się za dwa lata i skończy za pięć.

Gdyby nie ich schludne ubrania, spokojny i nonszalancki sposób, w jaki prowadzili rozmowę, i fakt, że ograniczali się do własnego grona, Howard uznałby, że są to kolejni bezdomni wariaci, którzy ubzdurali sobie, że widzieli przyszłość i nadchodzącą apokalipsę. Pomyślał, że być może to tylko dwóch zwykłych politologów, która postanowiła pobawić się w prognozy na najbliższe lata. Być może spodziewali się, że wkrótce wojsko przejmie władzę w Stanach Zjednoczonych, Eisenhower zostanie prezydentem i rozpęta wojnę w Korei. A wypowiedź tego pierwszego o Roosevelcie była żartem. Ten cały Tony jak najbardziej brzmiał, jakby żartował.

Właśnie do ich stolika przyszła kelnerka i podała im zamówione hamburgery. Podziękowali jej i wzięli się za jedzenie. Tony wgryzł się w swojego hamburgera, przeżuł go, po czym zamruczał z ukontentowaniem i oświadczył:

- Nie takie złe. Nawet smakuje, jak nasz hamburger. Co myślisz, Bruce?

Doktor Banner właśnie przełknął kęs i mógł wreszcie odpowiedzieć.

- Smakuje dobrze. Mnie intrygują te serwetki…

- Nigdy nie widziałeś serwetek?

- Mają fajny wzorek. Poza tym w Kalkucie musiałem jeść z liścia.

To musieli być cudzoziemcy. Najpewniej z jakiegoś anglojęzycznego kraju, Wielkiej Brytanii albo Australii. Tak, pewnie tak. Porównywali amerykańskie dinery ze swoimi, nie wiedzieli, kto jest prezydentem i tak dalej… A ten, który fascynował się serwetkami, urodził się w Indiach. Przecież wspominał o Kalkucie… Ale z drugiej strony mówił perfekcyjnym, pozbawionym akcentu angielskim. No i Brytyjczycy w Indiach nie jedzą jak Hindusi.

- Ciekawe, czy gdybyśmy porównali żarcie, które dostawałem w niewoli u Dziesięciu Pierścieni z tym, co musiałeś jeść w Indiach, to czy wyszłoby, że jadaliśmy wtedy lepiej, niż w regularnym fastfoodzie?

- Hej, jest jeszcze Ten Drugi. Nigdy nie uwierzysz, co on jada, kiedy jest wściekły i głodny.

Howard upił łyk kawy i nagle złapał się na tym, że słuchał z zainteresowaniem tego, co mówią ci dwaj. Ciekawiło go, kim był „ten drugi". Czy to był jakiś ich znajomy? Może ktoś, kogo spotkali w Kalkucie? I dlaczego mówią o „tym drugim", skoro nie wspominali nic o „tym pierwszym"?

Po przełknięciu kolejnego kęsa, Tony znów się odezwał:

- Wiesz, co? Byłoby całkiem ciekawie, gdyby teraz wszedł jakiś byczek i krzyknął na drugi koniec knajpy: „Hej, McFly! Mówiłem ci, żebyś się tutaj nie pokazywał!"

- Byłoby o wiele ciekawiej, gdyby wszedł gość w skórze i z czarnymi okularami, szukający Johna Connora.

Teraz już Howard kompletnie nie rozumiał, o czym mówili. Ta dziwna rozmowa ciągnęła się jeszcze przez jakiś czas, dopóki nie skończyli swoich hamburgerów. Im dłużej Howard jej słuchał, tym bardziej skonfundowany się czuł i tym bardziej przekonywał się o tym, że ich konwersacja jest bardzo hermetyczna. Żeby cokolwiek z niej zrozumieć, musiałby lepiej poznać obu siedzących przed nim mężczyzn. Mimo to ani przez chwilę nie przestawał słuchać i nie powracał do czytania gazety. Wręcz przeciwnie – słuchał z jeszcze większym zainteresowaniem.

W końcu skończyli jeść i Howard usłyszał skrzypnięcie, kiedy oparli się plecami o skórzane siedzenia.

- To co teraz? – spytał Bruce. – Masz jeszcze jakieś propozycje na nasz pobyt, Tony?

- Mam kilka pomysłów, ale znając ciebie, na żaden się nie zgodzisz.

- A co? Chcesz przelecieć nad miastem w zbroi Iron Mana i sprawdzić, czy ktoś krzyknie: „To ptak! To samolot!" – zachichotał.

- Jesteś pewien, że nie posiadłeś zdolności telepatii?

Zbroja, która umie latać? Pierwszy raz Howard słyszał o czymś takim. Może ci dwaj jednak nie byli politologami, jak mu się na początku wydawało.

Tak czy inaczej, Bruce puścił jego uwagę mimo uszu i zwrócił się znów do towarzysza:

- No to skoro nie masz więcej pomysłów, co moglibyśmy robić, to wracamy. Natasha jeszcze zacznie nas szukać i zdemoluje ci mieszkanie.

Howard zmarszczył brwi. Natasha to rosyjskie imię. Czy więc ci dwaj byli sowieckimi szpiegami? Może ich hermetyczna rozmowa była jakimś kodem? A ta zbroja, o której mówili to jakaś tajna broń Sowietów, jak latające plecaki nazistów. Z drugiej strony ci dwaj nie wyglądali na szpiegów. Rozmawiali w zbyt luźny i nie-konspiracyjny sposób. Jednakże mamy Zimną Wojnę. Nie można być zbyt ostrożnym…

Obaj mężczyźni powstali i skierowali się do wyjścia. Howard wsunął złożoną gazetę do kieszeni i ruszył za Tony'm i Bruce'm. Być może ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła, ale Howard Stark w trakcie drugiej wojny światowej przelatywał nad tajną fabryką HYDRY. W porównaniu z tym, podążanie za dwoma potencjalnymi szpiegami, nie było niczym nadzwyczajnym. W razie czego zawsze miał w kieszeni swoje parabellum.

Na zewnątrz skręcili w prawo. Howard zachował odpowiedni dystans, nie odwracając od nich wzroku. Jeszcze przez jakiś czas szli ulicą, a on za nimi. Kiedy nagle przystanęli na czerwonym świetle, on również to zrobił. Kiedy przeszli przez jezdnię i skierowali się przed siebie, aby chwilę potem użyć skrótu w wąskiej alejce, on wciąż podążał za nimi. Był moment, gdy nagły natłok ludzi wychodzących z metra spowodował znaczne oddalenie Howarda od jego celów; i przez chwilę wynalazca myślał, że ich zgubi, przyśpieszył więc kroku i zaczął ich znów szukać wzrokiem. Złapał ich ponownie, jak przeszli przez jezdnię i skręcili w stronę jakiegoś pustego placu. Tym razem wręcz pobiegł za nimi. Kiedy jednak przystanęli na środku placu i rozejrzeli się po okolicy, on natychmiast padł na ziemię i ukrył się za śmietnikiem.

- Wygląda na to, że jest pusto – powiedział Tony. – Możemy otwierać portal.

Howard ostrożnie zaczął iść w stronę dziury w płocie, spowodowanej brakiem kilku desek (pewnie jakieś dzieciaki się bawiły i zabrały sobie drewno, aby zbudować szałas, czy coś), i zajrzał przez nią na to, co robili jego szpiedzy. Obaj stali metr od niego. Trzymali w rękach jakieś urządzenia i coś przy nich robili. Wyglądały dość osobliwie – nie miały żadnych anten ani kabli, za to małe, ledwo widoczne guziki i ekraniki, na których pokazywały się jakieś zielone znaczki. Kiedy Howard zmrużył nieco oczy, udało mu się odkryć, że te znaczki to jakieś cyfry i litery. Czyżby ruscy mieli dostęp do jakiejś wyższej technologii? Niech no tylko dowie się o tym rząd.

- Gotowe – powiedział Bruce.

- U mnie też. – dodał Tony.

Położyli przekaźniki na ziemi. Po chwili oczom Howarda ukazała się ściana niebieskiego światła, która uformowała się pomiędzy dwoma urządzeniami. Od razu przypomniał sobie blask dobiegający z Tesseractu, a wcześniej z probówki, którą Kapitan Ameryka przyniósł ze sobą z fabryki Red Skulla. Howard pamiętał, jak ją badał i jak, nieostrożnie się z nią posługując, doprowadził do małej eksplozji. Czyżby Rosjanie również mieli swojego Tesseracta? A jeśli tak, to do czego służyło urządzenie, które właśnie uruchomili ci dwaj? Nie wyglądało jak broń, ale pozory mogą mylić. Howard wiedział, do czego był zdolny Tesseract. Nawet dotknięcie go gołą ręką oznaczało poparzenia, więcej niż dotkliwe.

Już prześlizgnął się przez dziurę w płocie na drugą stronę i już miał podnieść się na równe nogi i powstrzymać ich (cokolwiek zamierzali zrobić), kiedy nagle, ku jego wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, Tony i Bruce przeszli bez wahania przez ścianę błękitnego światła. Przez krótką chwilę – dosłownie kilka sekund – jeszcze przyglądał się światłu przed sobą, nie mogąc uwierzyć, co właśnie zobaczył. Skoro to nie broń, to co to jest? Jakieś przejście? Ale dokąd?

A potem zmarszczył brwi i, zamknąwszy oczy, wbiegł przez niebieską ścianę. Najpierw zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że potrącił coś nogą. Następnie, kiedy ta przedziwna energia dotknęła jego skórę, zamiast ognia, poczuł jedynie mrowienie. To tylko potwierdziło jego podejrzenia, że tajemnicze urządzenia dwóch szpiegów jednak nie były napędzane Tesseractem. Nie wiedział, co czekało go po drugiej stronie, ale zamierzał się tego dowiedzieć.

**Malibu, 26 października, 2012, godzina 13:20**

Wciąż mając zamknięte oczy, Howard poczuł jak uderza w kogoś, kto stał na jego drodze; a następnie odbija się od tej osoby i upada obok niej na zimne podłoże. Otworzył oczy. Najpierw zarejestrował czarną podłogę z ustawionymi w równych odstępach małymi lampkami. To samo w sobie nie było w żaden sposób kuriozalne, ale kiedy Howard podniósł się i stanął na nogi, zdał sobie sprawę, że miejsce, w którym się znalazł, trudno było z czymkolwiek porównać. Przypominało bunkier, ale było zaskakująco przestronne i wypełnione przeróżnymi rzeczami, od stołów z dziwnymi ekranami, aż po ustawione w równym rządku samochody (a przynajmniej tak wyglądały; miały koła i kierownice, ale kilka z nich miało osobliwe kształtach). Wiele źródeł światła pochodziło od równie niebieskich, jak ściana, przez którą przeszedł, obrazów, nie płaskich, ale trójwymiarowych. Im dłużej przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu, tym bardziej zaczęło go to przytłaczać. Gdzie on się znalazł? Co to za miejsce?

- Hej, ty! – czyjś głos za nim odwrócił uwagę Howarda.

Wynalazca niepewnie odwrócił się. Tony, który z małą pomocą przyjaciela właśnie podniósł się z ziemi po upadku, już miał rzucić swojemu gościowi chłodne spojrzenie, ale nagle jego oczy rozszerzyły się w wyrazie najszczerszego szoku. Stojący obok Bruce przeniósł wzrok z przyjaciela na Howarda.

- Pan, wybaczy, ale pan nie powinien tu być – odezwał się w końcu doktor Banner.

Tony przyglądał się przybyszowi z przeszłości i z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że sytuacja wygląda naprawdę okropnie. Spośród wszystkich ludzi, którzy mogliby przejść za nimi przez portal do XXI wieku, musiało paść na jego ojca. Młody Howard Stark stał przed nim jakby żywcem wyjęty z wojennej fotografii. Było z milion powodów, dla których nie powinien tu być. Z milion potwornych implikacji, które mogły wyniknąć z obecności jego ojca w tych czasach. Najważniejsza jednak była taka, że jeśli Howard Stark nie wróci do roku '48, on – Tony Stark – się nigdy nie narodzi.

Widząc oniemienie swojego przyjaciela i dochodząc do wniosku, że najlepiej będzie ogłuszyć gościa i odstawić go z powrotem do domu, Bruce po kryjomu wziął miniaturowy paralizator z pobliskiego stołu, po czym przystąpił do Howarda i z uprzejmym uśmiechem powiedział:

- Spokojnie, nie chcemy pana skrzywdzić…

Ale Howard szybko wyciągnął swój pistolet i wycelował go w doktora, który natychmiast zatrzymał się.

- Ręce do góry – prawie wykrzyknął starszy Stark. – Obydwaj.

Posłusznie wykonali rozkaz, a Bruce nawet poszedł o krok dalej i rzucił na podłogę paralizator. Nie opuszczając broni, Howard wyprostował się i spytał:

- Kim jesteście? Co to za miejsce?

- Spokojnie – powtórzył Bruce. – Nie chcemy przecież, aby doszło do bezsensownej śmierci.

- Odstawimy cię do domu i wszystko będzie dobrze – dodał Tony.

- Nie odpowiedzieliście na moje pytanie! – Tym razem Howard krzyknął, zaraz jednak znów przemówił normalnym tonem: – Słucham: kim jesteście?

- Uwierz mi, im mniej wiesz, tym lepiej – odparł jego syn. – Wystarczy, że przejdziesz przez to niebieskie światełko… – wskazał głową przestrzeń za sobą, ale nagle zorientował się, że za nim była tylko pusta ściana. – Chyba mamy problem – odparł do Bruce'a.

- Coś musiało naruszyć portal – stwierdził doktor.

- Tyle to też wiem – burknął młodszy Stark. – Ja nic nie ruszałem, więc to ty.

- Ja też nic nie dotykałem – odrzekł Banner.

Obaj spojrzeli na Howarda. Nie musieli go pytać, wnioski nasuwały się same. On ostatni przechodził przez portal i prawdopodobnie naruszył któryś z przekaźników – być może umyślnie, być może przypadkiem. Tak czy inaczej, sytuacja wydawała się pogarszać z każdą minutą.

- Co się stało? – spytał w końcu starszy Stark.

- Wygląda na to, że obwód w portalu został przerwany – wyjaśnił Bruce. – Oba przekaźniki są po drugiej stronie, więc utknąłeś tutaj.

- Kim jesteście i co to za miejsce? – spytał po raz kolejny Howard, prostując się.

Nagle otworzyły się drzwi od windy i po chwili…

- Howard?

Starszy Stark zamarł. Ten głos… brzmiał zupełnie jak…

Howard ostrożnie odwrócił głowę i przekonał się, że słuch go nie zwodził. Steve Rogers – Kapitan Ameryka – zaczął iść w ich stronę. Wynalazca poczuł mieszankę dziwnych uczuć – szoku, niepewności i szczęścia. Cieszył się bardzo na widok starego przyjaciela, ale jednocześnie nie wiedział, co myśleć o jego obecności w tym miejscu.

- Howard, opuść broń – powiedział spokojnie Steve, wciąż się do nich zbliżając. – To przyjaciele.

Usłuchał. Opuścił rękę, w której trzymał pistolet, a potem włożył go z powrotem do kieszeni, wciąż wpatrując się w Kapitana. Bruce i Tony również opuścili ręce i przyglądali się całej scenie. Kiedy Steve stanął naprzeciw niego i się uśmiechnął, Howard poczuł, że może wreszcie mówić.

- Steve, czy to… czy to naprawdę ty? – spytał. – Co ty tu robisz? Wszyscy myślą, że nie żyjesz. Peggy też.

Steve posmutniał, po czym położył ręce na ramionach przyjaciela i powiedział:

- Wszystko ci wytłumaczę, Howard, ale najpierw muszę coś zrobić.

Jego twarz przybrała bardziej posępny wyraz, kiedy Steve przeniósł wzrok na Tony'ego i Bruce'a i stanął tuż przed nimi.

- Spośród wszystkich twoich pomysłów, Tony, ten jest chyba najgłupszy.

- No, nie wiem. Mógłby ci z miejsca wyrecytować listę gorszych rzeczy, które zrobiłem. Ale tym razem to był przypadek, serio – wtrącił nieco poważniej. – Nawet nie wiemy, jak doszło do tego, że za nami poszedł.

- Być może powinniśmy usiąść i omówić tę sytuację… – zaproponował Bruce, ale Tony zaraz mu gwałtownie przerwał:

- Nie będziemy nic omawiać! Już i tak facet widział za wiele.

- Wstydź się, Tony, mówić tak o… – zaczął Steve, ale i jemu miliarder wpadł w słowo:

- Po prostu zamkniemy go w jakimś odizolowanym miejscu i poczeka grzecznie, aż zbudujemy nowe przekaźniki. Mamy niecałe pięć godzin. Myślę, że uda nam się wszystko załatwić do tego czasu.

- Rozumiem, co masz na myśli, Tony, ale jednak pewne minimalne wyjaśnienia należą się temu człowiekowi – odrzekł doktor Banner, wskazując Howarda otwartą ręką.

- Bruce, ty nic nie rozumiesz.

Tony zbliżył się do niego i wytłumaczył na ucho, kim jest ich gość z przeszłości. Brwi doktora podniosły się nieznacznie, a potem Bruce przytaknął, jakby chciał rzec: „Tak, to ma sens." Jednak kiedy Tony się cofnął, fizyk odparł:

- Mimo to myślę, że możemy mu chociaż wyjaśnić, co zaszło. To nie tak, że nam uwierzy…

- Zależy, co chcecie powiedzieć – wtrącił Howard i uśmiechnął się zadziornie. – Ja mam bardzo otwarty umysł.

Tony spojrzał na ojca. Tak, nie wątpił, że jego staruszek uwierzyłby w podróże w czasie. Może nie na początku, ale widział w swoim życiu dość, aby nie zamykać się na żadną ewentualność. Jednakże były rzeczy, o których w ogóle nie powinien się dowiedzieć i dlatego Tony wolał trzymać go od nich z daleka. W razie czego zawsze pozostawało ogłuszenie go i odstawienie do domu, żeby uznał, że to wszystko było złym snem.

- A ty co myślisz, Steve? – odezwał się jeszcze do Kapitana Tony.

- Rozumiem w pełni, czego się boisz – zaczął Steve – ale uważam, że Bruce ma rację.

- W takim razie… – podjął Tony, podniósł wzrok i zawołał: – JARVIS, powiedz naszemu gościowi, który dzisiaj dzień, miesiąc i rok. Tylko bez nazwisk, proszę.

- Rozumiem, proszę pana – oznajmił komputer, a Howard zaczął rozglądać się za miejscem, z którego mógłby dochodzić dziwny głos. – Mamy 26 października, 2012 roku. Piątek.

Usłyszawszy datę, Howard zamarł ze zdziwienia. Na początku, przez krótką chwilkę, myślał, że to jakiś żart. To wydawało mu się takie odrealnione… A potem jego umysł zaraz połączył ten fakt z poprzednią rozmową Bruce'a i Tony'ego o prezydentach, o tym, że Eisenhower ma objąć urząd za pięć lat, o tym, że za trzy lata ma wybuchnąć wojna w Korei i o tym, że „historia Tony'ego kuleje". Do tego nie potrafił zaprzeczyć własnym zmysłom, kiedy widział otaczającą go technikę. Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, uznał, że może rzeczywiście jest w przyszłości. I to odkrycie sprawiło, że poczuł nagły przypływ radości.

- Ha! – wykrzyknął i wskazał palcem do góry. – Wiedziałem, że w przyszłości będziemy mieć inteligentne domy! A czy mamy również latające samochody?! Co ja mówię? Na pewno mamy! Przecież sam jeden zbudowałem!

- Gwoli ścisłości, panie Stark – odezwał się JARVIS. – Ja jestem na razie prototypem, osobistym komputerem, pana…

- A, a, a! – przerwał mu Tony. – Miało być bez nazwisk, JARVIS. A teraz przygotuj naszemu gościowi pokój na czwartym piętrze.

- We wschodnim skrzydle, proszę pana? – upewnił się JARVIS.

- Ten właśnie. – Młodszy Stark zwrócił się do starszego: – Steve wskaże ci drogę. Odpoczniesz sobie, a my weźmiemy się za konstruowanie ustrojstwa, które zaprowadzi cię z powrotem do '48.

- Chodźmy, Howard – powiedział Kapitan Ameryka, chwycił przyjaciela za ramię i zaczął ciągnąć w stronę windy. Howard nie chciał jednak jeszcze wychodzić.

- Chwileczkę, ja mam jeszcze parę pytań! Kto jest teraz prezydentem?! Czy była już trzecia wojna światowa?! Czy na zewnątrz rządzą wielkie, nuklearne mutanty?!

Drzwi do windy zamknęły się za nim i za Steve'm. W warsztacie zapadła cisza, a potem Tony wyciągnął narzędzia.

- JARVIS, jeszcze kilka spraw.

- Tak, panie Stark?

- Dopilnuj, aby mój staruszek nie opuszczał swojego pokoju i nie zobaczył niczego niepożądanego. Nie może dowiedzieć się o naszych czasach niczego ponad to, co już wie. A kiedy mój ojciec jest w pomieszczeniu, nie mów do mnie per „panie Stark", tylko po imieniu albo „proszę pana".

- Zrozumiałem, Tony.

**Godzina 13:25**

Na początku podróż windą przebiegała w ciszy. Obaj stali naprzeciw drzwi i gapili się na nie, czekając, aż zatrzymają się na właściwym piętrze. Howard miał mnóstwo pytań i chciał je zadać, nie wiedział jednak jak zacząć. Spuścił wzrok, a potem spojrzał na starego przyjaciela, który wydawał się spięty. Howard uśmiechnął się lekko do Steve'a i wreszcie się odezwał:

- Wiesz, Serum Superżółnierza ci służy. Całkiem nieźle się trzymasz w tej przyszłości.

- Oh… – zaczął nieco zakłopotany Steve, po czym spojrzał przed siebie. – To bardziej skomplikowane, niż myślisz.

Winda się zatrzymała i zaraz potem JARVIS poinformował ich, że znaleźli się na czwartym piętrze. Kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, Howard ujrzał długi korytarz z wielkimi oknami, które jednak miały opuszczone żaluzje. Minęli spory hall, w którym znajdowały się bardzo gustowne meble – długa sofa w stylu Ludwika XIV, perski dywan i kilka neoklasycznych popiersi. Howard popodziwiałby to wszystko, ale Steve zaprowadził go wprost do małego pomieszczenia, przypominającego trochę pokoik w motelu. Na ścianach wisiała zielona tapeta w rąby. Samotne łóżko po lewej miało żółtą kołdrę i białe poduszki. Naprzeciw posłania, tuż przy ścianie, stała sosnowa komoda, obok której znajdowały się drzwi, najpewniej prowadzące do łazienki.

Howard nic nie powiedział. Po prostu usiadł na fotelu koło okna i westchnął głęboko. Podniósł smutny wzrok na Steve'a.

- Szukałem cię – powiedział w końcu.

- Wiem – odparł cicho Steve i wszedł głębiej do środka.

- Chciałem cię znaleźć, naprawdę – ciągnął dalej Howard. Steve widział, że bardzo zależało mu na tym, aby Kapitan mu uwierzył. – Przez kilka miesięcy przeszukiwałem wody w pobliżu Nowego Jorku i Arktyki, aby znaleźć twoje ciało. Ale cię nie znalazłem. Wokoło była tylko woda i lodowce, ale szukałem dalej. Mijały dni, tygodnie i miesiące, a ja cię szukałem.

- Wiem, Howard, wiem – odrzekł Steve. Jego ton był cichy, spokojny i bardzo smutny. Uśmiechnął się do Howarda gorzko. – Mówili mi o tym. Między innymi. Miałem… trochę do nadrobienia…

- Co się właściwie stało? Jak doszło do tego, że znalazłeś się w XXI wieku?

Przez chwilę jeszcze Steve wahał się, czy powiedzieć coś więcej. Naprawdę chciał mu opowiedzieć całą historię. Być może gdyby Howard go znalazł wtedy, w 1945, on wiódłby teraz szczęśliwe życie z Peggy. Czy miał wyjaśnić Howardowi, że przeleżał te siedemdziesiąt parę lat w lodowcu? I tak nie mógł powiedzieć, gdzie to było (naukowcy TARCZY wytłumaczyli mu, że te okolice łatwo się zmieniają, a lodowiec przemieszcza, więc za czasów Howarda równie dobrze mogło go tam w ogóle nie być). Z drugiej strony, pewnie i tak powiedział już zbyt dużo. Nie wiadomo jak potoczyłyby się jego losy, gdyby Howard znalazł go wcześniej; czy żyłby jeszcze i czy byłby w stanie przystąpić do walki z Lokim i Chituari. Poza tym Tony opowiadał mu kiedyś, że jego rodzice poznali się kilka lat po powrocie Howarda z poszukiwań. Być może gdyby Howard spędził trochę więcej czasu, szukając ciała Steve'a, Tony nigdy by się nie narodził.

Howard jednak chyba właśnie domyślił się odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie.

- Ktoś inny cię znalazł. Ktoś z XXI wieku – odpowiedział domyślnie. Podniósł się z fotela i zaczął chodzić w tę i wewtę. – To wszystko moja wina. Mogłem jeszcze trochę poszukać. Może gdybym tak szybko nie zrezygnował, w końcu bym cię znalazł… – zatrzymał się i spojrzał za siebie, na Kapitana. – Powinienem wiedzieć, że żyjesz.

- Najwyraźniej, Howard – zaczął Steve i posłał przyjacielowi kolejny uśmiech – odnalezienie mnie nie było twoim przeznaczeniem.

Howard milczał. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że ma możliwość dowiedzieć się, co go czeka. I nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że ma mnóstwo pytań o swoją własną przyszłość. Jak długo będzie żył? Czego jeszcze dokona? Czy będzie miał dzieci? Miał szansę się tego dowiedzieć. Wystarczyło, że będzie dość sprytny, aby wyciągnąć to ze Steve'a i z reszty.

Dlatego po długiej chwili milczenia spojrzał znów na przyjaciela i spytał:

- Tak więc co jest moim przeznaczeniem?

Kapitan spoważniał. Jeszcze przez moment nie odpowiadał, ale w końcu się odezwał:

- Nie martw się. Czeka cię jeszcze długie i ciekawe życie.

- A konkretnie? – Stark spojrzał na niego znacząco.

- Wybacz, Howard. Jeżeli powiem za dużo, może dojść do nieodwracalnych zmian, które zaszkodzą przyszłości jako takiej. Dlatego lepiej, żebyś wiedział jak najmniej.

Howard zrozumiał, ale i tak rozsadzała go ciekawość.

Poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco. Ściągnął najpierw płaszcz, a potem marynarkę. Położył je na fotelu, aby o nich nie zapomnieć, kiedy będzie wracać do swoich czasów. Następnie usiadł na łóżku, obok Steve'a. Zapadła niezręczna cisza, bo żaden z mężczyzn nie wiedział, co jeszcze mógłby powiedzieć. Potrzebowali jakiegoś dobrego tematu. Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby dwaj starzy druhowie nie mieli o czym rozmawiać po latach.

- Skoro nie możemy pogadać o przeszłości – podjął wreszcie Howard i spojrzał na Steve'a – to może pogadamy o przeszłości? – Uśmiechnął się. – Pamiętasz, jak kiedyś przyszedłem na jeden z twoich występów?

Steve prychnął śmiechem.

- Pamiętam. Pamiętam też, że byłeś potem w sztok pijany…

**Godzina 14:05**

Skompletowawszy wszystkie najważniejsze rzeczy, Bruce i Tony wzięli się do roboty. Zaczęli od chipów i układów scalonych. Pracowali w ciszy, skupiając się każdy na swoim zadaniu. Tony wiedział, że skonstruowanie nowych przekaźników zajmie im trochę czasu i miał nadzieję, że nikt im nie będzie przeszkadzał. Miał też nadzieję, że Steve nie palnie czegoś głupiego, rozmawiając z jego ojcem.

Świadomość, że jego staruszek jest tutaj – cały, zdrowy i do tego jeszcze młody – napawała go dziwnymi uczuciami. Starał się o tym nie myśleć – miał przecież teraz ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty, niż rozmyślanie o przeszłości – mimo to, co jakiś czas przypominał sobie różne wspomnienia: miłe i przykre, z wczesnego dzieciństwa i z czasów adolescencji, wspomnienia Howarda Starka, kiedy jeszcze żył, i tego wszystkiego, co Tony czuł po jego śmierci. Być może gdyby teraz z nim porozmawiał, dał mu kilka cennych rad odnośnie wychowywania dzieci, dobierania współpracowników i nie wchodzenia do samochodów, które miały niebawem zostać roztrzaskane w wypadku… być może wtedy wszystko ułożyłoby się lepiej. A jeśli nie rozmowa o tych sprawach, to może chociaż list z adnotacją: „Otworzyć tego a tego dnia". Wtedy na pewno nie dokona potwornych zniszczeń w linii czasowej.

Na korytarzu rozległ się znajomy odgłos obcasów schodzących powoli w dół. Niebawem Pepper otworzyła szklane drzwi do pracowni, z nieodzowną teczką pod pachą. Tony podniósł na nią wzrok i natychmiast dostrzegł wyraz lekkiego zaskoczenia na jej twarzy, który zaraz przemienił się w wyraz irytacji. Mimo to powrócił do pracy.

- Nadal się tym bawicie? – spytała. – Tony, powinieneś już jechać na spotkanie. Przerwij to i przebierz się w coś, co nie przypomina kostiumu z _Nietykalnych_.

- Tym razem to naprawdę ważne – odrzekł jej szef. – Chyba nie chcesz, aby mnie wymazało z linii czasowej, jak rodzeństwo Marty'ego McFly'a w _Powrocie do przyszłości_?

Po wyjaśnieniu jej pokrótce, jak wygląda sytuacja, Pepper przez chwilę nic nie mówiła, a potem przewróciła oczami.

- Powinnam wiedzieć, że podróże w czasie i Tony Stark to mieszanka wybuchowa. – Popatrzyła poważnie na Tony'ego. – Obiecajcie mi coś, chłopcy.

- Cokolwiek zechcesz, kochanie.

- Jak tylko doprowadzicie do porządku to całe zamieszanie, zniszczycie to ustrojstwo i nigdy więcej nie będziecie cofać się w czasie.

- OK. – powiedzieli jednocześnie Bruce i Tony i, nie przerywając pracy, podnieśli do góry kciuki.

Pepper spojrzała na nich podejrzliwie, ale zaraz odwróciła się i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.

- Teraz nie mam czasu, aby z wami rozmawiać, ale kiedy spotkanie się skończy, twój ojciec ma być w swoich czasach.

Zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

**Godzina 14:45**

Jeśli starszy Stark był przytłoczony swoją obecną sytuacją, teraz rozluźnił się całkowicie. Howard i Steve wspominali w najlepsze stare dobre czasy. Głównie były to rzeczy, które wprawiały jednego bądź drugiego w zakłopotanie, ale obaj mieli z tych wspominek frajdę. Byli w znajomym otoczeniu i w znajomym towarzystwie. Prawie zapomnieli, że znaleźli się w XXI wieku i że za zakrytym żaluzjami oknem krył się świat, który ledwo poznawali.

- A pamiętasz jak podchodziłeś kolejno do każdej z tancerek i od każdej dostałeś w zęby?

- Jakże mógłby zapomnieć wieczór, w którym mój urok zawiódł na tak masową skalę? Moja męska duma ucierpiała tak bardzo, że chyba wypiłem cały zapas whiskey w tamtym barze.

- Ale następnego ranka czułeś się świetnie, mimo że miałeś kaca. Nawet próbowałeś uwieść kelnerkę w „Charlotte's".

Obaj zachichotali. Steve pomyślał, że Howard i Tony są do siebie podobni bardziej, niż zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy wcześniej powiedziałby, że jedyne podobieństwo, jakie między nimi zachodziło, to czarne włosy, pozycja i nazwisko, ale nic więcej. Teraz, po ponownej rozmowie ze starszym Starkiem i przypomnieniu sobie różnych szczegółów, pojął, że przysłowie o jabłku i jabłoni stosowało się także do tych dwóch. Obaj znali się na technice, zwłaszcza wojskowej; obaj bywali zalotni wobec kobiet w swoim otoczeniu (teraz, co prawda, Tony był w związku, ale z relacji jego znajomych Steve dowiedział się, że przedtem był istnym flirciarzem); obaj mieli poczucie humoru, obaj mieli wizję i stalowe nerwy. Ale przede wszystkim obaj, wbrew swojej powierzchowności bogatych, rozpuszczonych kobieciarzy, byli zdolni do heroicznych czynów. Niezależnie czy chodziło o przelecenie nad terytorium wroga, czy przeniesienie ostatkiem sił bomby atomowej do innego wymiaru. Koniec końców, jaki ojciec, taki syn.

Steve musiał zbyt długo milczeć i wyglądać na bardzo zamyślonego, bo nagle wesoły wyraz twarzy Howarda zmienił się w wyraz niepokoju.

- Steve, czy coś nie tak? – spytał.

- Nie – odparł cicho Kapitan i uśmiechnął się. – Wszystko dobrze. Na czym skończyliśmy?

Zanim jednak zdążyli na dobre powrócić do rozmowy, ni stąd ni zowąd odezwał się JARVIS:

- Kapitanie Rogers, pan Tony prosi cię na dół.

- Już skonstruowali z Bruce'm ten wehikuł czasu?

- Nie, jeszcze nie. Pan Tony i doktor Banner pracują na pełnych obrotach, ale według moich obliczeń przekaźniki nie będą gotowe co najmniej przez godzinę.

- Więc o co chodzi?

- Ze względu na obecność pana Starka w tym pomieszczeniu i na dyrektywy pana Tony'ego, mogę tylko powiedzieć, że pan Tony ma gościa, a konkretnie znanego wam szefa tajnych służb.

Steve podniósł brwi. Fury? Po co tutaj przyszedł?

- Czego chce ten pan?

- Zażyczył sobie spotkania z panem, kapitanie, z doktorem Bannerem i panem Tony'm.

Steve nie był pewien, czy powinien zostawiać Howarda samego. Chociażby dlatego, że Howard mógłby poczuć się zagubiony, albo – co gorsza – zacząć się nudzić. A znudzony Stark, to niebezpieczny Stark. Być może w przypadku Howarda zagrożenie miało o wiele mniejszą skalę, niż w przypadku Tony'ego (naprawdę, kiedy Tony się nudził, można było się spodziewać praktycznie wszystkiego), ale Steve wolał nie ryzykować, zwłaszcza, że nie były to lata czterdzieste, tylko cholerny XXI wiek.

Ale z drugiej strony – Nick Fury bywał bezprecedensowy. Potrafił wparować do jakiegoś tajnego budynku rządowego, przerwać tajny eksperyment i wymusić posłuszeństwo na prawie wszystkich. Naprawdę, lepiej było, żeby nie pojawił się w tym pokoju i nie wprowadzał jeszcze większego mętliku w głowie Howarda.

- Rozumiem. – Steve podniósł się na równe nogi. – Już idę.

Skierował do wyjścia. Howard również wstał.

- Steve, zaczekaj!

Steve położył rękę na klamce i odwrócił się do niego. Jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądali się sobie. Superżołnierz od razu zauważył, że jego przyjaciel się o niego martwi. Steve mógł to wyczytać z jego spojrzenia.

- Zaraz wrócę – zapewnił z uśmiechem żołnierz. – To pewnie nic ważnego. Przyniosę jeszcze coś do jedzenia.

Wyszedł na zewnątrz, zostawiając gościa samego ze sowimi myślami. Howard usiadł na łóżku, a potem spojrzał przed siebie, na zamknięte przez przyjaciela drzwi. W ciszy, jaka panowała w pokoju, mógł usłyszeć dochodzące z drugiej strony kroki Steve'a oddalające się od niego, a także dochodzące zza okna szumy przejeżdżających samochodów (a przynajmniej tak myślał, że to samochody).

Co miał robić? Miał tu tak po prostu siedzieć? Czy oni naprawdę spodziewali się, że on pogodzi się z ich poleceniami odnośnie nie pokazywania mu przyszłości? Tam, poza tym pokojem, znajdował się wspaniały świat, gotowy na to, aby on go odkrył. Zamierzał wyjść z tego więzienia i sobie trochę poeksplorować.

Nagle doszło do niego, że Steve zamknął za sobą drzwi, ale nie na klucz. Howard powstał, podszedł do drzwi i spróbował przekręcić klamkę. Szybko jednak napotkał na opór. Kilka razy ponowił próbę otwarcia drzwi, a potem oparł się o nie bokiem i spróbował je wyważyć. Bez skutku. Drzwi były zamknięte, a on się tylko zmęczył. Oddychając głęboko, spojrzał do góry.

**Godzina 15:00**

- Dobra, koniec tych gierek, Stark – zaczął Fury, kładąc ręce na biodrach. – Gdzie on jest?

Tony i Bruce skończyli montować układy scalone i wzięli się za konstruowanie małych reaktorów łukowych. Nick Fury stał z boku i przyglądał się ich pracy, jednocześnie oczekując na odpowiedź. Przyszła ona z lekkim opóźnieniem. Mimo że to Steve chciał już otworzyć usta, pierwszy odezwał się Tony:

- A co chcesz, za przeproszeniem, zrobić z moim starym? Zaprosić go na wywiadówkę i pogadać o moich stopniach?

Fury nie odpowiedział od razu. Próbował znaleźć właśnie słowa.

- Na razie chcę go tylko zobaczyć. I dowiedzieć się, jak zamierzasz rozwiązać problem natłoku informacji, które mogły na niego spłynąć.

- Wiem, że bywam narcystyczny – zaczął Tony, a potem odłożył na bok reaktor, oparł się rękami o blat i powiedział do szefa TARCZY: – Ale uwierz mi: spośród wszystkich ludzi w tym pokoju, ja najlepiej zdaję sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji. – Powrócił do pracy. – To w końcu mnie grozi nieistnienie, jeśli nie wyślę mojego ojca z powrotem do '48.

- A czy ja coś mówię? Chcę tylko na niego zerknąć. Choćby przez nagranie z kamery.

- Proszę bardzo. JARVIS, pokaż panu tatę.

Ekran, przy którym Fury stał, włączył się i pokazał obraz z kamery w pokoju Howarda. Mężczyzna właśnie próbował wyważyć drzwi. Zarówno Fury, jak i Steve (a nawet Bruce i Tony, którzy, nie odrywając się od pracy, zerkali od czasu do czasu na ekran) obserwowali jak wynalazca próbuje się wydostać, targając sobie przy tym włosy i tracąc oddech. Nagle zaprzestał prób i podniósł wzrok.

**Godzina 15:03**

- JARVIS, tak? – spytał Howard. – Tak się nazywasz?

- Tak, panie Stark. Tak mnie nazwano – odparł komputer.

- Czy jak cię ładnie poproszę, to mnie stąd wypuścisz?

- Obawiam się, że nie mogę tego zrobić. Pan Tony wyraźnie zaznaczył, że dopóki przekaźniki nie będą gotowe, ma pan zostać tutaj.

Howard zamknął oczy i prychnął śmiechem. Ta maszyna nie wiedziała jeszcze, z kim zadarła. Wyglądało na to, że będzie musiał wydostać się stąd sam.

**Godzina 15:04**

Fury przyglądał się, jak po tej wymianie zdań ze sztuczną inteligencją Tony'ego, starszy Stark zaczął oglądać uważnie drzwi. Najpierw stanął na palcach, a potem przykucnął, dotykając rękoma framugi i badając ściany wokół wejścia. Fury zapamiętał Howarda jako nieco już starszego mężczyznę – wyższego, z włosami i wąsami przyprószonymi siwizną i ze zmęczoną twarzą; jako człowieka, który widział już w swoim życiu bardzo wiele, miał już rodzinę i spore sukcesy na polu technologii militarnej. Ten mężczyzna z monitoringu był pełnym sił, może nawet nieco popędliwym młodzieńcem ze światem stojącym przed nim otworem. Zaledwie sześć lat wcześniej uczestniczył w narodzinach Kapitana Ameryki, a trzy lata wcześniej – w projekcie Manhattan. Czekało go zbudowanie pierwszego reaktora łukowego wraz z Antonem Vanko, doprowadzenie firmy do świetności, małżeństwo, poprowadzenie pierwszego Stark Expo, współtworzenie TARCZY… i rodzicielstwo. Rodzicielstwo z wszystkimi jego konsekwencjami. A potem wypadek samochodowy ze skutkiem śmiertelnym (chociaż Fury poważnie wątpił w to, że był to wypadek).

I ten człowiek, przed którym stała tak różnorodna przyszłość, był tutaj, w XXI wieku i próbował się uwolnić z aresztu, do którego wtrącił go jego własny syn. Nick Fury w pełni rozumiał Tony'ego i, tak po prawdzie, spośród wszystkich możliwych rozwiązań, to wydawało mu się najlepsze. Jednak widząc, jak jego stary druh usiłuje znaleźć jakieś wyjście, uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli.

Fury spojrzał na Tony'ego Starka, który jakby nigdy nic zajmował się budowaniem przekaźnika, i spoważniał. Jeszcze niedawno przeprowadzili rozmowę na temat Howarda. Szef TARCZY nigdy specjalnie nie wtrącał się do życia rodzinnego człowieka, którego technologią naszpikowany by cały Helicarrier. Wiedział tylko, że Howard miał problemy z synem i że się o niego martwił. Porozumienie między rodzicem a dzieckiem bywa utrudnione, z różnych powodów. Czasem chodziło o pokoleniową przepaść, czasem o niezdolność wyrażania własnych uczuć, a czasem o jakieś niewygodne sekrety sprzed lat. Może właśnie dlatego wypowiedź Tony'ego ani trochę Fury'ego nie zdziwiła.

_Jakim go pamiętasz?_

_Był zimny, wyrachowany… Nigdy nie powiedział, że mnie kocha, więc jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć, że pokładał we mnie tak wielkie nadzieje. Nie trafia to do mnie. Był szczęśliwy, kiedy oddał mnie do internatu._

Teraz Fury obserwował swojego gospodarza. Z każdego jego ruchu biły profesjonalizm, metodyczność i precyzja. Tony nie dawał po sobie poznać, że obecność ojca go niepokoiła. Być może po przekazaniu mu walizki ze starymi rzeczami Howarda natrafił na jakiś ślad ojcowskiej miłości. Być może sam fakt, że informacje w zamieszczonych tam materiałach uratowały mu życie, rekompensował mu jakoś to, że Howard nie był zbyt emocjonalny za życia. A być może wszystkie myśli, które kłębiły się w głowie młodszego Starka od kiedy starszy utknął w tych czasach, miały dopiero wyjść na wierzch.

- Hej, co on robi? – spytał nagle Bruce, odrywając się od pracy. – Szuka korników?

**Godzina 15:10**

Po wstępnych oględzinach drzwi, Howard zaczął przeszukiwać resztę pokoju. Ukląkł na podłodze i na czworakach przyglądał się ścianom, tuż przy ziemi, i pod meblami. Odsunął także każdy z tych mebli, aby sprawdzić, czy niczego nie przegapił. Opukiwał wszystko w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś nietypowego dźwięku. Zaglądał nawet do łazienki i tam też przeprowadził tę samą operację. Wpadło mu też do głowy, że mógłby otworzyć okno (nawet jeśli byłby zbyt wysoko, aby uciec, to przecież mógł popatrzeć na otoczenie, a to już było coś), ale kiedy próbował podnieść je do góry, było kompletnie zablokowane.

Tu gdzieś powinno być ustrojstwo, które otwierało i zamykało drzwi. Jakiś system, który łączył ten pokój z resztą domu. Howard musiał to tylko znaleźć. Kiedy przegląd ścian, podług i wyposażenia nic nie dał, mężczyzna cofnął się o kilka kroków i spojrzał od góry do dołu na wejście, aby sprawdzić, czy nie przegapił czegoś podczas wcześniejszych oględzin. Jednak drzwi wydawały się być takie same, jak wcześniej – niby zwyczajne, drewniane, ze zwykłą zaokrągloną klamką. A on wiedział, że to tylko pozór. Że tak naprawdę są zamknięte.

Howard zaczął chodzić po pokoju. Od tego całego wysiłku intelektualnego rozbolała go głowa. Bolała go jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. Coraz bardziej tracił nadzieję na to, że uda mu się znaleźć urządzenie, które go tu więziło. Istniało całkiem spore prawdopodobieństwo, że nawet jeśli uda mu się je odnaleźć, nie będzie w stanie go wyłączyć. Przepaść technologiczna między jego czasami a rokiem 2012 była z pewnością ogromna.

Z każdą chwilą czuł się coraz mniej komfortowo. Tak po prawdzie, to obawiał się nawet, czy nie zostanie w tym pokoju już na zawsze. Zaraz jednak odrzucił tę myśl. Nie, oni chcieli go odesłać do '48. Wiele razy powtarzali, że powinien wrócić najszybciej jak się da. Jasno też wyjaśnili mu, dlaczego nie chcą, aby dowiedział się czegokolwiek o przyszłych zdarzeniach.

_Wybacz, Howard. Jeżeli powiem za dużo, może dojść do nieodwracalnych zmian, które zaszkodzą przyszłości jako takiej. Dlatego lepiej, żebyś wiedział jak najmniej…_

I nagle Howard pomyślał, że może rzeczywiście powinien wiedzieć o tej przyszłości jak najmniej. Może tak naprawdę nie ma w niej nic niesamowitego. Może nawet jest w niej coś, o czym nie chciał wiedzieć. Niewiedza bywa błogosławieństwem. Ale z drugiej strony być może powinien wiedzieć. Być może dla dobra ludzkości i całego świata powinien poznać prawdę, aby zapobiec jakiejś nadchodzącej katastrofie.

Usiadł na łóżku i przetarł ręką twarz.

**Godzina 15:22**

Po schodach zeszła Pepper. Najwyraźniej spotkanie się skończyło i przyszła sprawdzić, jak jej chłopak sobie poradził z sytuacją. Bardzo się śpieszyła, schodząc w dół, a do pracowni aż wbiegła. Jeszcze oddychając ciężko, podeszła do ekranu. Przeprosiła pozostałych, a oni przepuścili ją na sam przód. Przez chwilę jeszcze przyglądała się Howardowi, który podniósł się na równe nogi i przez kilka sekund wpatrywał się w sufit, jakby czegoś szukał. Rysy twarzy panny Potts nieco złagodniały i Pepper wyprostowała się.

- Jak spotkanie? – zapytał Tony, nie przerywając pracy.

- Dobrze, pod koniec zjedliśmy pizzę. Twoją ulubioną – odparła Pepper i spojrzała znów na ekran.

**Godzina 15:23**

- Czy mógłbym w czymś pomóc, panie Stark? – odezwał się JARVIS.

Howard aż podskoczył. Zaraz jednak przyszło rozluźnienie i uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Ach, JARVIS… Prawie o tobie zapomniałem.

- Czy mógłbym w czymś pomóc? – powtórzył głos z góry. – Wygląda pan na zmęczonego. Jeśli pan czegoś potrzebuje, mogę to panu dostarczyć, na przykład poprzez ręce kapitana Rogersa.

Howard zamarł. Nagle doznał iluminacji. Przyszedł mu do głowy pewien pomysł, potem następny i następny… A potem ułożył strategię swojej ucieczki z tego pokoju.

**Godzina 15:24**

Pepper nie miała wcześniej czasu, aby przyjrzeć się Howardowi Starkowi. W zasadzie znała go jedynie z gazet i z opowiadań ludzi, którzy pamiętali, jaki był za życia. Te opowieści były mieszanką pochlebstw (genialny wynalazca, wielki patriota, człowiek czynu, który pokazał Amerykanom przyszłość…) i inwektyw (morderca, złodziej, wiecznie zajęty, wyrachowany człowiek, który nigdy nie okazał swojemu synowi miłości…). Często, kiedy Tony zrobił coś nieodpowiedzialnego, ktoś z jego zarządu (na przykład Stane, w zasadzie zwykle to był Stane) mówił, że jego ojciec przewraca się w grobie, albo że by się go wstydził, gdyby zobaczył na własne oczy, co wyprawia jego syn. Pepper doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że cień Howarda podążał za Tony'm i kładł na jego barkach wielki ciężar. Tony prowadził firmę ze świadomością, że są ludzie, którzy porównują go z jego ojcem i oczekują, że będzie równie wielki, jeśli nie większy, niż on. Sam Tony zdawał się z jednej strony wspominać go z goryczą, z drugiej – wiele jego zachowań świadczyło o tym, że pamięć o nim jest dla niego ważna. Człowiek, który nienawidzi ojca, nie trzyma jego zdjęcia na biurku w pracowni, zwłaszcza, że prasa nigdy tam nie wchodzi.

Zapewne czuł się teraz jak Marty McFly przeniesiony do lat pięćdziesiątych. Widział swojego dużo młodszego ojca, ojca, który jeszcze nie został ojcem, a prawdopodobnie nawet jeszcze nie był w związku z jego matką. Tony musiał mieć sporo pytań i być może chciał mu wiele rzeczy powiedzieć.

- W rzeczy samej, przydałaby mi się aspiryna – odpowiedział na propozycję komputera Howard. – Mam potworną migrenę.

- Zaraz kogoś powiadomię o pańskiej prośbie – oświadczył JARVIS.

- No, to idę do niego – oświadczył Steve i zwrócił się do Pepper: – Gdzie trzymacie aspirynę?

Nie odpowiedziała od razu, rozważając pewną rzecz. W końcu zwróciła się do niego z uśmiechem:

- Może ja mu ją zaniosę.

Skierowała się w stronę wyjścia. Steve nic nie odpowiedział, ale Tony podniósł na nią wzrok.

- Uważaj na niego – powiedział z powagą, która była do niego niepodobna. Pepper zatrzymała się i spojrzała na swojego chłopaka, który dodał: – Swego czasu był kobieciarzem.

- Zapomniałeś, że z tobą pracowałam? – odparła Pepper i wyszła.

Tymczasem Tony przykręcił ostatnią śrubkę do obudowy przekaźnika i położył urządzenie na biurku. Ponieważ Fury i Steve zajęci byli oglądaniem Howarda z monitoringu, a Bruce pracował nad drugim przekaźnikiem, żaden z nich nie widział, jak Tony wyciąga długopis, kopertę i jakąś kartkę, a potem siada przy biurku i zaczyna pisać list.

Godzina 15:35

Howard stał przed oknem, czekając na aspirynę. Gdyby nie to, że żaluzje znajdowały się za szybą (a konkretnie: pomiędzy dwoma szybami), mógłby włożyć między nie dwa palce, rozsunąć je nieco i przyjrzeć się chociaż pobieżnie widokowi na zewnątrz. Brak krajobrazu za oknem to jedno, ale powoli zaczęło robić się ciemno i ponuro. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu głowa bolała go coraz bardziej. Być może był to skutek uboczny podróży w czasie, a być może tak jego organizm znosił uwięzienie w tych czterech ścianach. Tak czy inaczej, Howard trochę się już niecierpliwił i miał szczerą nadzieję, że Steve przybędzie niebawem z jego aspiryną.

Usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Odwrócił się, ale zamiast Steve'a Rogersa, ujrzał całkiem urodziwą kobietę ze szklanką wody i białą tabletką na metalowej tacy. Podniósł brwi, a potem uśmiechnął się zadziornie i obejrzał ją od stóp do głów.

- No cóż, Steve… Trochę się zmieniłeś – zażartował i zrobił dwa kroki w kierunku Pepper. – Choć nie powiem, że na gorsze.

Pepper położyła tacę na komodzie i przywołała swój profesjonalny uśmiech, zarezerwowany dla klientów, kontrahentów i panienek, z którymi Tony zwykł spędzać noce. Zrobiła dwa krok wprzód i stanęła przed Howardem. Przez całą drogę do niego myślała nad tym, jak mu się przedstawić. Teraz miała już gotową odpowiedź.

- Virginia Potts, jestem asystentką Tony'ego – oświadczyła, wyciągnąwszy rękę w jego stronę.

Zamiast ją uścisnąć, chwycił ją delikatnie i pocałował z galanterią. Pepper wiedziała, że powinna się tego spodziewać. W końcu w jego czasach tak się przyjęło witać kobiety. Sama nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio jakiś mężczyzna całował ją w rękę na powitanie, więc ogarnęło ją przez chwilę dziwne uczucie ciepła w całym ciele. Poczuła nawet, że się rumieni.

Howard wyprostował się, a jego uśmiech przyjął bardziej sympatyczny wyraz.

- Miło panią poznać, panno Potts.

Tak po prawdzie, to przypominał jej bardzo Howarda Hughesa. Miał w sobie coś z amanta ze starego, przedwojennego kina. Zapewne umiał tańczyć walca i znał się na kulturze wysokiej. Prawdopodobnie uważał też, że miejsce kobiety jest w domu, przy garach i dzieciach, ale i tak Pepper nie potrafiła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że ma przed sobą przedstawiciela gatunku mężczyzn, który już dawno wyginął.

Nagle jego wzrok padł na tacę, a potem znów przeniósł się na Pepper.

- Dziękuję za aspirynę – powiedział z kolejnym uśmiechem na ustach i sięgnął po szklankę i pigułkę.

Przez chwilę przyglądał się jej, jakby ją badał. To nie była podejrzliwość. Nie miał powodów, aby sądzić, że Tony, Bruce i reszta chcą go otruć, nie mówiąc już o tym, że sam poprosił o aspirynę. Nie, to była ciekawość. Musiał zastanawiać się, czy aspiryna z XXI wieku przypomina w czymś tę z XX.

- Jest taka sama, jak wasza – zapewniła go Pepper. – Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje.

- Wygląda tak samo – odparł Howard. Przeniósł wzrok z pigułki na kobietę przed sobą. – Mógłbym zadać pani pewne pytanie?

- O ile nie jest to nic nieprzyzwoitego, to proszę bardzo. Postaram się odpowiedzieć, na tyle, na ile jestem w stanie.

- Czy gdyby miała pani – zaczął powoli – określić jednym słowem czasy, w których pani żyje, co to byłoby za słowo?

Pepper poczuła, że wkraczają na niebezpieczny grunt. Nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć, i czy w ogóle odpowiedzieć. Wzbudziłaby w nim jeszcze większą ciekawość, on zacząłby zadawać jeszcze więcej pytań, a ona musiałaby się intelektualnie nagimnastykować, aby nie zdradzić ważnych szczegółów z przyszłości. Howard najwyraźniej musiał czytać jej w myślach, bo uśmiechnął się uprzejmie i powiedział:

- Pytam tak ogólnie. Chcę tylko wiedzieć, czy to dobra, czy zła przyszłość. Chcę wiedzieć, jak pani ją ocenia. To chyba mi pani może powiedzieć.

Pepper wzięła głęboki oddech. Nie mogła mu powiedzieć, ale kiedy na niego patrzyła, czuła, że nie była w stanie też milczeć. Zwłaszcza wiedząc, co ma się zdarzyć; zwłaszcza wiedząc, że jego przeznaczeniem było zginąć w wypadku samochodowym i osierocić Tony'ego. Ale z drugiej strony, do Tony'ego należało, czy chciał przekazać tę wiadomość ojcu, czy zostawić wszystko własnemu losowi. Tak czy inaczej, musiała znaleźć słowa, które być może odwiodą Howarda od pytania o przyszłość. Musiała dać mu taką odpowiedź, która sprawi, że on pogodzi się z niewiedzą.

- A czy to ważne, co czeka nas w przyszłości? – spytała, rzucając mu łagodne spojrzenie. – Gdybyśmy wiedzieli o wszystkim, co gotuje nam przyszłość, nie moglibyśmy cieszyć się teraźniejszością.

- Wymijająca odpowiedź – stwierdził Howard. W jego oczach spostrzegła jakiś dziwny smutek. – Czyli to złe czasy?

No, cóż. Nie wyszło. Pepper nawet poczuła silną chęć zaspokojenia jego ciekawości, ostrzeżenia go o czekających go zagrożeniach… ale powstrzymała się przed tym.

- Nie powiedziałabym, że złe – odparła po chwili milczenia. – Chociaż mogłyby być lepsze.

Pan i tak tego nie dożyje, więc niech pan się tym nie przejmuje… – chciała dodać, ale się powstrzymała, po części z ostrożności, po części ze zwykłej przyzwoitości. Poczuła, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli jak najszybciej opuści ten pokój. Jeżeli pozostanie tu jeszcze chwilę dłużej, dojdzie do tego, że całkiem się wygada. A tego nie chciała.

- Niestety muszę już iść, panie Stark. Obowiązki czekają – powiedziała z półuśmiechem, który natychmiast zrzedł, i skierowała się do wyjścia.

On położył pigułkę z powrotem na tacy i poszedł za Pepper, jakby chciał ją odprowadzić. Kiedy przystanęła i drzwi się otworzyły, on oparł się o ścianę tuż obok.

- Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś będę miał sposobność panią spotkać. Miło mi było panią poznać, panno Potts – oświadczył, rozpromieniwszy się.

- Pana również, panie Stark – odparła krótko, rzucając mu ostatni uprzejmy uśmiech.

Wyszła na korytarz, nie odwracając się do niego. Już miała zamknąć za sobą drzwi, kiedy nagle napotkała na opór. Spojrzała za siebie i zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że Howard trzyma drzwi. Tym razem jego uśmiech nie był ani uprzejmy, ani uwodzicielski. Był to uśmiech pewnego siebie człowieka, który właśnie przechytrzył swoich wrogów i cieszył się zwycięstwem. Howard przeszedł szybko na drugą stronę i znalazł się na korytarzu.

- Hm, co teraz? – spytał sam siebie i przytknął rękę do brody w geście zamyślenia. – Gdzie mógłbym się udać?

- Mogę pana oprowadzić – zaproponowała Pepper, odzyskując rezon. – Proszę za mną, do windy.

- O, nie, nie, panno Potts. Winda to technologia, tak jak JARVIS. Skąd mam wiedzieć, że po wejściu, nasz przyjaciel nie zamknie mnie w pułapce? Nie ma głupich, idę schodami.

I pobiegł w kierunku schodów. Pepper ruszyła za nim, ale szybko zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że jej szpilki nie nadają się do biegania i tylko ją spowalniają. W połowie drogi JARVIS poinformował ją, że Tony postanowił zająć się tym osobiście, a ona miała się nie wtrącać. W nadziei, że jej chłopak i szef wie, co robi, przestała ścigać zbiega i pozwoliła mu zejść na dół. Wkrótce Howard Stark zaczął szybko schodzić na dół, a odgłosy jego butów odbijały się echem po korytarzu.

**Godzina 15:40**

- A to cwany skurczybyk – powiedział Fury, kiedy Howard odmówił wejścia do windy.

- Idzie w stronę schodów – poinformował o tym, co widzi, Steve. – Musimy go powstrzymać.

On i Fury już skierowali się do wyjścia, kiedy nagle usłyszeli za sobą głos Tony'ego:

- Ja pójdę, wy zostaniecie tutaj.

Włożył kopertę z listem do kieszeni spodni, po czym odszedł od biurka, akurat kiedy na niego spojrzeli. Steve podniósł pytająco brwi, a Fury rzucił Tony'emu chłodne spojrzenie.

- Niby czemu?

- Bo wy go możecie uszkodzić – odparł z zadziornym uśmieszkiem Tony – a ja mam zdolność przekonywania. JARVIS – zwrócił się jeszcze do komputera – powiedz Pepper, żeby nic nie robiła i dała mi działać.

- Tak jest, panie Stark.

Przeszedł obok nich i przedostał się do wyjścia.

- A portal? Nie powinieneś czasem go budować? – spytał Steve, kiedy ten położył rękę na klamce.

Tony otworzył szeroko drzwi i odwrócił się do niego.

- Ja już skończyłem. Gdy Bruce będzie budować drugi przekaźnik, ja przyprowadzę tutaj tatę, abyśmy mogli odstawić go do jego czasów.

- Będę cię obserwował, Stark – oświadczył Fury. – Jeśli ci ucieknie, wkraczam do akcji.

- Tak, tak. Zamienisz go w kamień swoim wzrokiem i będzie po kłopocie…

Zamknął drzwi do warsztatu i wszedł do windy.

- JARVIS, gdzie jest teraz tata?

- W pańskim salonie, panie Stark.

**Godzina 15:43**

Miejsce, w którym się znalazł, miało wielkie okna, oczywiście z zasuniętymi żaluzjami, niemniej jednak na Howard miał wrażenie, że zaokrąglone ściany nośne złożone są głównie z okien. Zszedł po schodkach rozglądając się naokoło. Wcześniej, na czwartym piętrze tego nie zauważył, ale sufit składał się z dwóch warstw o dziwnych, łukowatych kształtach. Na wierzchu był drewniany, z wielkim świetlikiem pośrodku pokoju, ale gdzieniegdzie drewno się kończyło i nieco wyżej zaczynał się sufit zbudowany z białego, połyskującego metalu. Te ściany, które nie były oknami, stanowiły podporę i sprawiały, że cały pokój wydawał się być pełen przeróżnych zakamarków. W jedną z nich wbudowany był kominek, na innej powieszono, niczym obraz, wielki ekran.

Howard zatrzymał się naprzeciw tego ekranu i usiadł na pobliskiej kanapie z białej skóry. Od razu zauważył leżące na szklanym stoliku do kawy czasopisma, wziął pierwsze z brzegu i zaczął je przeglądać. Pierwsza rzecz, która go uderzyła, to to, że nie znalazł tam ani jednego czarno-białego zdjęcia, ani rysunku. Wszystkie obrazki – czy też raczej fotografie – były kolorowe, z wyrazistymi szczegółami, niemal idealnie odwzorowujące rzeczywistość. Potem jednak jego uwagę przykuło coś innego. Pewien nagłówek tuż obok znajomej mu już twarzy. Howard wpatrywał się w zdjęcie i w wielkie litery, z początku nie pojmując do końca, co przed sobą ma, ale po chwili w jego mózgu jakby coś zaskoczyło i aż oparł się plecami o oparcie kanapy. A kiedy wreszcie zrozumiał, poczuł się dziwnie, z jednej strony nieco skonfundowany, z drugiej – bardzo podekscytowany. W zasadzie sam, nie mógł do końca określić, co czuje.

- Słyszałem, że chcesz się czegoś dowiedzieć o przyszłości – zawołał za nim znajomy głos.

Howard uśmiechnął się, podniósł na równe nogi i, wciąż trzymając w ręku czasopismo, odwrócił się do Tony'ego, który wyszedł mu na spotkanie. Niebawem stanęli naprzeciwko siebie. Byli sami, ale Tony zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Bruce, Fury i Steve (a nawet Pepper) kazali JARVISowi przełączyć obraz z kamery i przyglądają się im.

To wszystko wydawało się Tony'emu surrealistyczne. Jasne, ostatnimi czasy miał styczność z rzeczami, które większość ludzi uznałaby za surrealistyczne, ale sytuacja, w której się teraz znalazł, była po porostu dziwna i na swój sposób śmieszna. Miał przed sobą własnego ojca – żywego, w sile wieku i prawdopodobnie równoletniego ze swoim synem, jeśli nie młodszego. Tony rzadko czuł się skrępowany, ale w tym momencie pocił się z nerwów, zwłaszcza, że Howard przyglądał mu się intensywnie, ale z jakąś dziwną łagodnością.

- Chcesz, aby opowiedzieć ci o przyszłości? Aby objawić ci przyszłe losy świata? – podjął znów rozmowę Tony. Howard nie odpowiedział, ale wciąż mu się przyglądał. Tony rozluźnił się nieco i ciągnął dalej: – Proszę bardzo. Mogę to dla ciebie zrobić. – Przyjął swój zwykły, rubaszny ton. – Kilka wojen tu i tam, kilka rewolucji, kilka zmian obyczajowych, no i zmian w modzie, które sprawią, że będziesz się poważnie zastanawiał, kto, do jasnej cholery, odważyłby się włożyć coś takiego. Paru poetów napisze wiersze, paru naukowców dokona wielkich odkryć, paru idiotów na wysokich stanowiskach będzie próbowało dokona wybitnie głupich decyzji, wywołując burzę.

- Jednym słowem – zaczął Howard, uśmiechając się łagodnie – nic nowego pod słońcem. Czasy się zmieniają, ale natura ludzka pozostaje taka sama.

- Bingo! – odparł Tony i aż dźgnął ojca palcem. – Jednak to, co o tobie mówią, to prawda. Naprawdę jesteś łebski facet.

- To samo mógłbym powiedzieć o tobie – odrzekł Howard i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

Otworzył czasopismo na stronie, którą wcześniej oglądał. Tuż obok wielkiego zdjęcia jego syna widniał długi artykuł, a jego nagłówek głosił: „Tony Stark nagrodzony po raz czwarty". Tony od razu zrozumiał i znów poczuł, że się poci. Pięknie, a tak się namęczył, aby ukryć przed ojcem, kim jest. Co teraz się stanie? Pół biedy, że artykuł był o uroczystości wręczenia nagrody, której nazwy on sam nie potrafił spamiętać. Nie było tam nic o Iron Manie ani Avengers.

- Ładnie to podczytywać cudzą prasę? – spytał z przekąsem Tony. Odebrał od ojca gazetę i rzucił ją na kanapę.

- Wybacz, leżała sobie, to myślałem, że mogę – odparł Howard, znów się uśmiechając. – Poza tym tylko zerknąłem na tytuł, nie czytałem reszty.

Nagle jego uśmiech nieco osłabł i Howard popatrzył na Tony'ego z melancholią.

- Nie do wiary. Będę miał syna. Że też wcześniej nie zadałem sobie sprawy z tego, że jesteś do mnie podobny.

- Wiesz, urodę odziedziczyłem po mamie.

Howard prychnął śmiechem, ale zaraz jego twarz przybrała znów ten sam melancholijny wyraz. Tony również popatrzył na niego smutno. Jego ojciec stał tutaj. Ten zwykle niedostępny człowiek, był na wyciągnięcie jego ręki. Było tyle rzeczy, które Tony mógł w tej chwili powiedzieć, tyle pytań, które mógł zadać.

_Nie pożegnałem się z ojcem. Nie zrobiłem tego. A chciałbym go spytać, co myślał o skutkach działania firmy i czy nie miał żadnych wątpliwości…_

To mogła być szansa na odzyskanie utraconej bliskości. Zresztą, czy ta bliskość kiedykolwiek istniała?

_Tony, jesteś jeszcze za młody, aby to zrozumieć, więc pomyślałem, że ci to nagram. Zbudowałem to wszystko dla ciebie. Kiedyś zrozumiesz, że to nie tylko garść wynalazków. To dzieło mojego życia. I klucz do przyszłości. Ograniczają mnie współczesne mi technologie, ale ty rozwiążesz zagadkę. A wtedy zmienisz świat. Bo moim największym dziełem jesteś właśnie ty._

Wiele rzeczy zatykało mu usta, ale przede wszystkim był to strach o to, że jeśli powie wszystko, co chciał mu powiedzieć, dzieje potoczą się w zupełnie innym kierunku. Głównie martwił się tym, że rozwój wypadków sprawi, że on – Tony Stark – nie przejrzy na oczy i nie stanie się Iron Manem. Wciąż miał przy sobie list, który zamierzał dać Howardowi na podróż, ale jeszcze wahał się, czy mu go przekazać, czy jeszcze poczekać.

Tymczasem Howard oglądał jego twarz i badał każdy jej rys, wciąż ledwo pojmując to, że ma przed sobą swojego syna, mimo że tak naprawdę jeszcze nawet nie był pewien, kim jest jego matka. Sama świadomość, że będzie miał potomka, który posiadał tak ogromną wiedzę i umiejętności, że stworzył wehikuł czasu, napawała go ekscytacją, dumą i radością. Już chociażby to sprawiało, że ta przyszłość malowała się dla niego w jasnych barwach.

Jego wzrok przeniósł się po twarzy i szyi Tony'ego w dół i nagle Howard zauważył coś, co wcześniej mu umknęło. Na piersi jego chłopca, pod rozpiętą koszulą, znajdowało się świecące jasnym, błękitnym blaskiem kółko, w które z kolei wpisany był trójkąt. Tony szybko zorientował się, gdzie spogląda jego ojciec. W pierwszej chwili zamierzał zapiąć się aż pod szyję, ale wiedział, że jest już za późno. Howard wpatrywał się w reaktor łukowy na jego piersi przez dłuższy czas, aż w końcu wyciągnął rękę, aby go dotknąć. Tony natychmiast zareagował, cofając się o krok i sprawiając, że Howard zatrzymał dłoń w powietrzu. Dopiero wtedy oczy ojca i syna znów się spotkały.

- Co to jest? – spytał Howard, wskazując reaktor.

- To… nic ważnego – odpowiedział Tony. – To nie jest żadna bomba ani nic. Można powiedzieć, że to taki rozrusznik serca.

To tylko takie małe ustrojstwo, które ratuje mi życie – chciał dodać. Chciał również powiedzieć ojcu, że to dzięki niemu żyje. To w końcu on zbudował reaktor łukowy, który Tony wykorzystał w afgańskiej niewoli, aby uniemożliwić kawałkom szrapnela przedostanie się do swojego serca. A potem, w nagraniu przeznaczonym dla syna, przekazał mu wiedzę na temat nowego pierwiastka, który mógł z powodzeniem zastąpić pallad w reaktorze.

- Co to rozrusznik serca? – zapytał Howard.

A no tak. Pierwsze rozruszniki zostaną zbudowane dopiero w latach pięćdziesiątych.

- Zobaczysz za kilka lat – odrzekł z uśmiechem Tony.

Zanim którykolwiek z nich powiedział coś jeszcze, odezwał się JARVIS:

- Proszę pana, doktor Banner kazał panu przekazać, że zakończył pracę nad przekaźnikiem i czeka aż pan i starszy pan Stark zejdziecie na dół.

- Nie możemy z tym poczekać jeszcze trochę? – spytał Tony. – Jeszcze kilka minut?

Nagle poczuł rękę na swoim ramieniu. Spojrzał na swojego ojca, który uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie.

- Sami mówiliście, że muszę wrócić jak najszybciej.

Tony milczał przez chwilę, przyglądając się Howardowi. A potem spojrzał do góry.

- Rozumiem. Zaraz przyjdziemy – powiedział Tony i zwrócił się do ojca: – Czas już iść. Musimy odstawić cię do domu.

Nagle poczuł wielki żal. Podobny żal czuł zawsze, kiedy po kilku spędzonych wspólnie minutach, jego ojciec musiał posłać go do pokoju i powrócić do pracy. Zawsze miał wtedy wrażenie, że czas z nim spędzony był zbyt krótki, nie wystarczający. Że przerwano im w najlepszym momencie. Zawsze potem zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że są rzeczy ważniejsze, niż jego zabawa z ojcem. Rzeczy, które – w przeciwieństwie do niego – nie mogły czekać. Tak też czuł się teraz – zawiedzony, ale w pełni rozumiejący powagę sytuacji. Kiedy spojrzał na Howarda, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego rodzic czuje to samo. Dlatego też Tony położył rękę na ramieniu ojca i zaczął z nim iść w stronę schodów.

- Powinieneś wziąć swoje rzeczy z pokoju. Chyba nie chcesz paradować w listopadzie bez płaszcza?

**Godzina 16:22**

Przez całą drogę na czwarte piętro, do tymczasowego więzienia Howarda, gdzie zostały jego rzeczy, a potem do pracowni, obaj Starkowie milczeli. Kilka razy jeden do drugiego uśmiechnął się łagodnie albo rzucił melancholijne spojrzenie, ale nic do siebie nie mówili. Być może zakładali, że mieli całe życie, żeby ze sobą porozmawiać, a być może zamierzali zostawić sobie jakiekolwiek słowa na pożegnanie.

Tak czy inaczej, wkrótce znaleźli się w warsztacie, gdzie czekali już na nich Pepper, Bruce i Steve (najwyraźniej, żeby nie robić zamieszania, Fury zdecydował się nie pokazywać Howardowi i wrócić do TARCZY). Podczas gdy Tony i Bruce ustawiali właściwe „współrzędne" na przekaźnikach, ubrany już w marynarkę i płaszcz Howard podszedł do Kapitana Ameryki i poklepał go rubasznie po plecach.

- Miło było cię znów zobaczyć, Steve.

- Ciebie też, Howard. – Steve uścisnął jego rękę. – Trzymaj się w tym XX wieku.

- A ty w XXI.

Howard postanowił, że po powrocie do swoich czasów spotka się z Peggy i zapewni o tym, że Steve żyje i że kiedyś, w jakiejś dalekiej przyszłości zostanie odnaleziony. Zresztą ona nigdy tak naprawdę nie przestała w to wierzyć, nawet kiedy Howard wrócił z Arktyki jedynie z Tesseractem.

Następnie odwrócił się do stojącej obok Pepper, chwycił jej rękę i pocałował ją, co nie uszło uwagi jego syna.

- Chyba już się nie zobaczymy, panie Stark – odparła Pepper, uśmiechając się uprzejmie. – Tam, gdzie pan wraca, nie ma mnie jeszcze na świecie.

- Kto wie, może kiedyś miniemy się na ulicy – powiedział, również się rozpromieniwszy.

- Gotowe – oświadczył Tony.

Wraz z Bruce'm włączyli portal i odwrócili się do Howarda, który podszedł do nich.

- Miło było pana poznać, doktorze Banner. – Uścisnął jego rękę.

- Pana również, panie Stark – odparł nieco nieśmiało Bruce i odszedł na bok.

Howard i Tony stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Tony wyciągnął z kieszeni kopertę i podał ją ojcu.

- Jest tam parę rzeczy, które musisz wiedzieć, ale nie otwieraj jej, dopóki się nie urodzę. Najlepiej włóż ją do sejfu, czy coś.

Howard spojrzał najpierw na kopertę, a potem na syna. A potem uśmiechnął się i oddał mu list, mówiąc:

- Co będzie, to będzie. Nie chcę wiedzieć, co mnie czeka. Wolę sam do tego dojść.

- W takim razie – Tony wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę – do widzenia wkrótce.

Howard chwycił jego dłoń, ale zamiast potrząsnąć nią, przyciągnął syna do siebie i uściskał go. Tony nie pamiętał, kiedy ojciec go ostatnio przytulał, ale musiało to być bardzo dawno, bo teraz czuł się nieswojo. Ciepło wydzielane przez ciało Howarda sprawiało, że z jednej strony czuł się przez niego kochany (a przecież każdy gest miłości ze strony jego zwykle zapracowanego ojca był na wagę złota), a z drugiej – że było mu jeszcze bardziej żal, że odchodzi.

- Do widzenia, synu – szepnął mu do ucha Howard, przyciskając go jeszcze mocniej do siebie.

- Do widzenia, tato – odpowiedział Tony i wsunął mu ostrożnie list do kieszeni, tuż obok gazety z '48.

Przerwali objęcia i spojrzeli na siebie po raz ostatni. A potem Howard stanął przed portalem, wziął głęboki oddech i powoli, ostrożnie przeszedł na drugą stronę, nie spoglądając za siebie.

Tony i Bruce już mieli wyłączyć portal, kiedy nagle z niebieskiego światła wyłonił się znów uśmiechnięty Howard, który trzymał w rękach ich pierwsze przekaźniki.

- To chyba wasze – odparł, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej.

Podziękowali mu kiwnięciem głowy. On odpowiedział tym samym gestem i zniknął z powrotem w niebieskiej tafli portalu. Wystarczyła chwila, aby Howard powrócił do swoich czasów. Tony spojrzał na zegarek. Była 16:24. O 21:24 ostatecznie okaże się, jakie efekty na linię czasową będzie miała ta krótka wizyta jego ojca w XXI wieku.

Następne pięć godzin upłynęło im na czekaniu. Tony usiadł w fotelu z otwartym kufrem, w którym znajdowały się plany reaktora łukowego, notatki i nagrania pozostawione przez jego ojca. Na stoliku do kawy leżały albumy rodzinne i nagłówek z gazety, mówiący o tragicznej śmierci jego rodziców. Kiedy zegarek na jego ręce pokazał 21:24, Tony przyjrzał się swojej dłoni, aby sprawdzić, czy znika. Oglądał ją przez kilka sekund, a kiedy przekonał się, że nie został wymazany z linii czasowej, odetchnął z ulgą. Przeszukał kufer i tam również wszystko było na swoich miejscu. Zadzwonił do Fury'ego, aby sprawdzić, czy TARCZA istnieje. Fury odebrał niemal natychmiast i zapewnił, że TARCZA jest i ma się dobrze. Niestety, również nagłówek się nie zmienił, a Tony miał szczerą nadzieję, że chociaż wypadek samochodowy nie dojdzie do skutku.

Na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko wydawało się takie samo, jak przed wypadem do 1948. Ale Tony wiedział, że obaj zapamiętali i wynieśli z tych czterech godzin całkiem sporo. A gdyby jeszcze zajrzał do albumów, być może wyciągnąłby z czeluści swojej podświadomości wspomnienie, że przedtem były mniej wypełnione zdjęciami, a jego pamięć wzbogaciła się o kilka wspólnie spędzonych z tatą chwil.


End file.
